


mirror

by shootingstargirl120



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breathplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Severus is obsessed, i probably butchered this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstargirl120/pseuds/shootingstargirl120
Summary: Severus gets a idea.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 12
Kudos: 107
Collections: Pacify Fan-Works: Fanfics for a Fanfic





	mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pacify Part 1: Shatter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993898) by [Chickenpets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenpets/pseuds/Chickenpets). 



> This story takes place sometime after the Christmas holidays in chickenpets fanfiction pacify. Their story is absolutely amazing and I highly recommended checking out the story that inspired this bit of fanfiction. I hope I didn’t butcher the characters too much. Enjoy.

Severus Snape was a lot of things. Potions master extraordinaire, secret spy for the light, Voldemort's right hand man, the chosen ones lover and part time tormenter, excellent chess player, and surprisingly, a fairly talented baker. He was however not patient. Not when it came to one Harry James Potter. No waiting and Harry where not good mixtures in Severus’s brain at all. It had Severus pacing his class room, shooting sharp glances down at his wrist in hopes of a message from his young lover. 

Nothing 

Severus continued his pacing

Harry had gone into his magic exactly one hour and thirty four minutes ago. Which was exactly 5 minutes before Severus had had a thrilling idea, which very much involved harry. 

He had been doing his rounds when he stumbled on the portrait to the prefects bathroom slightly ajar. He had stepped slightly up to the door covering his eyes and called out not wanting to catch a glimpse of a naked teenager 

Except for harry 

When no response came he Unshielded his eyes and peered into the room. Having never been a prefect himself Snape had never really seen the inside of the prefects bathroom before. He was momentarily dazzled by the deep pool of water and golden accents. A soak in that tub would feel truly magical. And it was big enough for two. Big enough for him and harry. With that thought came more flooding out like a over flowing dam Severus was powerless to stop. 

Harry floating on his back surrounded by lilac water and white lily flowers. Eyes closed, his eyelashes dusting his flushed cheeks. talking to Severus about his day. his wild hair floating around him in soft waves. 

Harry softly floating into his arms all pink skin and giggles. white flower petals sticking to his skin. Water droplets looking like diamonds on his chest. 

Harry moaning while Severus licks him clean of all water.

Harry using his breath to gasp out more…, please…, yes sir.

Harry riding him in the water while meeting Severus’s eyes in a large mirror. 

That last image was why Snape was so impatiently pacing his class room at 1 in the morning. It was the sort of fantasy that demanded immediate action. Severus couldn’t wait any longer with out the feeling of Harry falling apart around him. He needed it NOW. It was taking every ounce of his control to not march straight up to the Gryfindoor common rooms and drag Harry out by his hair. No one would stop him they would just watch in horror as the golden boy was dragged away by his hair grinning ear to ear because he’s a god damn mas- 

-done- 

Harry figured by the time he came out of his meditation Severus would have been asleep. It was nearly 2 in the morning and while Harry would much rather spend every night in Severus’s bed, he was trying to be somewhat good for Severus. He liked when Severus was proud of his progress. Learning to sleep with out drugs was one of those things that made Severus very proud of Harry. 

He was just starting to really miss Severus when he felt his wrist warm pleasantly.  
He bit his lip when he read the message instantly hard.

-I’m going to call and you are going to answer … I expect you to be completely bare of clothing when you arrive. You won’t need any for what we will be doing tonight- 

Harry snapped to attention at the sudden heat of Severus calling him casting a quick look at his closed bed curtains before ripping his clothes off. He absolutely LOVED when Severus was in the mood to do damage. 

-Chimera-

Harry popped back into existence and was immediately enveloped in thick steam. His cold skin suddenly pleasantly warm. He let out a soft gasp that turned into a quiet moan when he looked up to see Severus lounging in what looked to be a modified version of his bath tub. Severus had deepened the bowl and extended the room so that it greatly resembled the prefects bathrooms pool. However, where the moving mermaid wall was a large mirror stood in its place. A mirror that Severus was currently leaning against. Naked. 

Any blood that had been left in Harrys head rushed downwards.

“Come here Potter”

Potter

Oh it was going to be one of those night Severus was going to absolutely destroy him.

Harry nearly tripped over himself rushing to obey the command. He almost didn’t notice the murky lilac water before he sunk into it. It was definitely some kind of potion. It made the water silky soft against his skin and he felt his muscles instantly relax. 

Harry moved to straddle Snapes legs blushing and trying to look anywhere but the large mirror in front of him. Which meant he saw the way Severus smirked darkly seeing his reaction.  
“My my is someone suddenly shy? What happened to the wizard prince?” Severus chuckled tightly grabbing on to Harrys hips under the water turning him so that he was facing away from the mirror and flush against his broad chest. Harry shivered feeling Snapes hard cock brush against his leg in the water. 

Hot breath brushed against his ear and damp hair tickled his shoulders. “Don’t worry Potter. You can face away right now” sharp teeth grazed his earlobe. Wet warmth ran itself across the sensitive skin along the shell of his ear. “However I have a very strong feeling that by the end of this you and the mirror will be well acquainted and you will be so out of your mind with pleasure that you’ll forget all about being shy” impossibly soft hands where running down his stuttering chest. Pointed nails where leaving shallow scrapes across his sensitive nipples. “Do you want to know how I know that Potter?” 

Harry struggled to form words with his head. Everything felt like to much. He just wanted to float in the fog and let Severus do what ever he wanted with his body. Break him, love him, shatter him, save him, tear him apart brick by brick and put him back together in a ever changing work of art. His pain and pleasure stretched thin over a canvas hung up in the center of Severus’s wall. 

A sharp pinch of his nipple caused Harry to focus again “ I asked you a question Potter” Harry wanted this man to crawl inside him and live there. forever. “Yes sir” Harry licked his dry lips letting out a shuddering breath when Severus’s hand ghosted past his cock. “I want to know sir” long fingers wrapped firmly around Harrys dick under the water tugging gently. The silky motion causing Harry to arch prettily against Snape’s chest a loud whine escaping his throat causing the older man to chuckle darkly bitting along his throat. “Because I’m going to take you apart and build you up again and again till you know nothing but how much you need my love and my cock. I’m going to Fucken wreck you. you’re going to watch it happen. What color is that?”Harry choked out a week ‘green’ and Severus begin stroking Harry with long slow strokes while continuing to whisper filthy things in Harrys ear. “I’m going to do filthy things to you in front of this mirror and make you watch your self come undone and you’re to love it. I’m going to make you see just how beautiful you are. Sparks?” He bit down on his shoulder and Harry gasped arching again his eyes fluttering close while he weakly reached his hand up to produce the green sparks his lover had asked for.

Satisfied with his answer Severus wound his hand into Harrys wild hair pulling his head back with a sharp yank. This caused Harrys back to arch and his green eyes to meet Snape’s black ones. His pupils where blown wide boring into Harrys very soul. Harrys mouth popped open with a silent “oh”. He was right there on the edge one more syllable out of Severus’s sharp filthy mouth and Harry was going to cum. 

“Take a deep breath Potter” that and 3 seconds was all the warning Harry got before Severus used the hand in Harrys hair and moved the one that had been stroking him to painfully clutch his hip, to push Harrys head under the water.the first 2 second Harry panicked struggling pitifully against Snape’s grip. But then Snape ground his hips into Harrys and he saw stars. He kept him like that till Harry's lungs burned and one of his hands found Severus wrist in the water. Clutching on to him like he was a life line. 

Stars flashed in front of Harrys eyes under the water and with a sharp tug and harsh trust Snape ripped Harrys head up from the water. He used his first breath to moan. Loudly. Snapes hand came back to his impossibly hard cock and started slowly stroking building Harry back up to the edge. “What color was that” he sent up weak green sparks still sucking down oxygen and withering wildly in Snapes lap. “What a good boy you are for me. Letting me do what ever I want with you. I bet you want to cum don’t you? Want to spill your self in the nice bath I prepared for you?” Harrys hips snapped forward on their own a unintelligible sound ripping its way from his throat. 

Severus was in heaven. He had Harry falling apart in his hands barley touched. The sound that just came from the boy had Severus seeing stars. He wanted to bottle it and save it so he could listen to it over and over in the years to come. But it wasn’t what he was looking for from his young lover. He had plans. He jerked Harrys head back again forcing him to look at The older mans face. Snape toke a moment to drink in every detail. Etch Harrys hooded eyes, rosy cheeks, and soft pink lips slightly parted looking so fucken kissable. So Snape kissed him rough and demanding and Harry just took it. 

Moaning

he was so close in Snapes hands.

So fucken desperate.

Desperate for Severus.

He was so fucken perfect.

With a growl Severus tightened his grip at the base of Harrys cock and pushed his head back under the water. This time Severus was sure His lovers flailing was not from a fear of drowning but the Orgasm Severus had affectingly staved off. By the time he had counted to 5 Harry had settled down and was trying to move his hips to grind his ass against Severus’s groin. 

After a few more seconds Severus pulled Harry back out of the water and almost came undone him self at the noise he was blessed with. He wanted to keep Harry like this forever. Desperate for him and so wrapped up in his own pleasure that the looming war did not exist. Unfortunately reality would come knocking again a lot sooner then forever. So for now Severus would have to settle for a couple of hours. 

He repeated the dunking and edging cycle a few more times relishing in the desperate way Harry had begun to plead. Dying to cum. Broken stings of please punctuated by wanton moans. A few times Severus would stop to get Harrys color but that was his only act of mercy. He needed more from Harry before he was going to be ready to let him cum. 

This time when Harry was ripped up out of the water for air he sobbed in frustration back straining in a tense arch. 

“Pleeease let me cum” 

He was so precious.

Look at those tears.

He’s absolutely beautiful like this.

Severus let go of Harrys hair and ran his hand soothingly across Harrys sides “shh what a good boy. Shh shh your doing so well for me. Do you want me to fuck you?” Harrys eyes closed and he nodded sharply his head against Snapes chest. 

Now that wouldn’t do

With a firm grip on Harrys neck Severus moved his head back. “Your mouth is for more then looking pretty Potter. Use your words” 

“Yess sir”

It was almost a hiss and he was eating it up.

“The only way I’m going to fuck you right now Potter is if you are looking right in to that mirror. The only way your cuming tonight is if I’m fucking you. So Potter I’m going to ask you again” Severus paused for suck on his shoulder and was rewarded with a harsh whine. “Do you want me to fuck you Potter?” The whispered yes sir was almost to quiet for Severus to hear. With out warning he roughly moved Harry around till his hands where braced against the mirror. With one hand on Harrys upper back Severus reaches out of the tub for his wand running it lightly over Harrys pink skin. “Eyes open Potter” 

Green eyes snapped open staring at their own reflection. “If I see you close your eyes at any point for anything other then to blink I will stop everything immediately and leave you a desperate mess.” Severus had to bite back his own moan when he watched Harrys emerald eyes dilate and his mouth fall open ever so slightly. “Color”

“Green”

He whispered his spells and set to work preparing Harry. Which turned out to be a harder experience then he had originally been planing on it being. With the addition of the mirror Harry seemed to be constantly on the edge. One strong thrust of Severus’s fingers and he would be cumming from nothing but Severus’s fingers fucking him. And that was a problem for his control. It was taking a ocean of determination to keep himself from roughly pushing into Harry and fucking him till he broke. Plans be damned. 

After a maddening couple of minutes Harry was finally ready for him. Just tight enough that the light sting of Severus entering him will keep Harry from finishing. Severus lightly curled one of his fingers up smirking as he leaned down to bite harshly on his lover neck. 

Harry screamed

And Severus ignored him closing his eyes for a few second in pleasure because when he opened his eyes again they met Severus’s reflected eyes in the smooth glass. That look alone made Severus feel like he could forgive Harry for any misdeed no matter what the crime. Harry could be surround by a mountain of corpses drenched in their sticky blood and with one look at those impossibly deep green eyes he would forgive him and then forgive him again. 

“Do you want me to fuck you infront of this mirror potter?”

Harry whined and arched against Severus breaking eye contact in the mirror. So he started to withdraw his fingers smirking at the noises that coxed forth. “Say it” he withdrew his fingers completely and moved his hand to grip Harrys neck his eyes locked on his young lovers face.

“I want you to fuck me” Severus tightened his grip and used his other hand to guide his cock to rub teasingly over Harrys hole. “Say all of it” green eyes snapped to meet his gaze wild with lust. Harry took a shuddering breath his body shaking pleasantly against snape’s. “I want you to fuck me in front of the mirror sir” and then “please” 

Severus was going to die at the feet of Harrys alter. He was going to do violent horrible things in worship. He was going to pitch himself on to his own sword in a act of devotion for the celestial creature withering below him. He would raze entire towns to the ground for just one more ‘please’ 

And then as though reading his thoughts in the mirror Harry opened his beautiful fucken mouth and moaned “please Severus” 

That was it. who was Severus to deny this terrifying god his one wish? What was he but human? 

With a sharp thrust Severus buried himself into Harry and they both violently shuddered. Severus barely got his hand around Harrys cock to stop his untimely finishing. His eyes locked on Harrys as they rolled back into his head and again he screamed his legs shaking against Severus who was now doing most of the supporting of their bodies. He started thrusting into Harry with sharp quick thrusts already a lot closer then he would have liked to be but unable to stop fucking Harry like his life depended on it. 

Harry was sobbing 

Begging Severus to let him cum

“Look at you so fucken desperate” Severus thrust hard staying deep and grinding hard against Harrys ass growling deeply before pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in to the hilt earning himself another beautiful scream. “Are you my good boy Harry?”

His chest was heaving water splashing all over the floor with the force of Severus’s thrusts. His pupils blow so wide only the tiniest sliver of green was visible. “I’m your good boy” 

That was it. His violent undoing. 4 words spoken in a voice dripping with so much love that Severus had trouble believing it was meant for him. 

He came unraveled growling “cum for me” before letting go of Harrys cock and fucking Harry for all his worth biting down harshly on any skin he could find. 

Once Severus stopped shaking from his own orgasm he pulled himself and Harry out of the tub and dried them off. Him and Harry shuffled to the bed room collapsing without bothering to find clothes. Severus was pleased with the way Harry curled into him with a large yawn his heavy eyelids already drooping closed. “Did you have a good time?” Harry nodded snuggling closer to Severus

His last thought before following Harry off to sleep was that he’d like to give what ever prefect who had left the prefects bath portrait open a million points.

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or kudos are appreciated.


End file.
